There are tens of thousands of sites across the U.S. and the world where monitoring wells are installed to monitor contaminant plumes. Once installed, these monitoring wells are typically subjected to years or decades of sampling to assess the stability of a plume. Vast amount of data can be collected over the course of such monitoring.
One type of evaluation, to assess the effects of site events on a plume, entails using environmental professionals to visually compare differences between two or more iso-concentration maps or to visually compare groundwater concentrations over time on a well-by-well basis.
What are needed are methods and systems that overcome the challenges in the art, some of which are described above.